


Misquote

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (05/03/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"Love is like pizza, when it's good, it's really good. When it's bad, It's still pretty good" 1 

I leaned back into my chair. There I had finally said it, said my piece about Malcolm and his Vulcan-like lack of emotion. How he needs to open up and let someone love him. That someone being me of course. 

"Permission to speak freely sir" 

"Sure Malcolm go ahead" I really wish he would stop with the sir stuff. We are in my room and I am in sweatpants for goodness sake. I am pretty sure I look more like an aged frat boy than a Capitan, but that doesn't stop Malcolm. No sir, he still addresses me like he is at boot camp. 

"What in bloody hell did you just say?" Malcolm seems genuinely confused at my statement. He looks so cute with his forehead wrinkled in thought, as if he is seriously considering the merits of love as comparable to pizza. I have to laugh at that. 

Whoops, wrong thing to do. Now Malcolm is huffy. He goes from a remotely human armory officer to total android right before my eyes. Yet he still manages to spit out "Permission to be dismissed...sir" 

Of course I grant it, for two very important reasons: 1. I think Malcolm would hurt me if I did not allow it and 2. This gives me an excuse to eat dinner with him because I know I will have to go to the armory and drag his lovely ass to the mess to eat since I know him. He will lose himself in his work like usual.

___________________________________

Finally, It is 1900 hours so I can head down to the armory and pretend to be upset that Malcolm hasn't eaten. I actually love this; he is so prickly about fraternizing with officers that this gives me more time to spend with him. More time to "screw my courage to the sticking place," as good old Shakespeare said, and come clean to him. I have to tell him my secret, I have to let him know the true reason why I don't want him with me on away missions, that I couldn't bear to see him hurt, that I feel everything that he does, that I think I love him.

___________________________________

Yep, I knew it. He was tinkering with something that he obviously considers important to the life or death of the crew. He needs to eat and I need him. I use this though to keep my courage up as I go over to him and lay a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't seem startled at all. Just finishes working with some deadly weapon and turns toward me.

"Captain?" 

I am staring at his eyes, those gray eyes looking back at me. They are frozen now but I can warm them, I know I can. Uh oh, those eyes have changed again, they are always changing-so much like the water he fears, now they look suspicious. He probably thinks I am under some alien influence. 

"Uh, you need to eat Lieutenant, you have not eaten yet have you?' Very not smooth. If Trip was here I have a feeling he would be howling with laughter. Maybe later I will share this with him over a beer. If all goes well then I will share it with him while my new lover, Malcolm smiles indulgently at me. 

"Captain, what are they serving?" 

I have to wrack my brain; I really hadn't been planning on being interrogated about dinner. But I did glance at the menu... 

"Chicken tenders, mashed potatoes and broccoli. Lieutenant" I say with some pride. If he could be formal about a menu I could try also. 

"Potatoes." Malcolm made a face," what is the big deal about potatoes?" 

"Potatoes are to food what sensible shoes are to fashion."2 I reply. Malcolm looks at me askance. Maybe he still thought there was an alien inside of me. 

"Captain, what are you trying to say to me?" 

Oh no, the moment of truth. How does he read me so well? He probably knew about my feelings before I did, he is the chief of security after all. No matter, this is the perfect opportunity. I can lead a ship and save alien races, I am a Captain of the first warp five starship, I can do this. 

My hand still shakes as I reach for him. "Malcolm," I am embarrassed as my voice quakes " I have wanted you for sometime now. I have always respected you, but I want more than that. I want all of you." 

I look into those eyes and see...humor? 

Malcolm smiles at me. "Sir" My heart plummets at this cursed reminder of our ranks, I tried and failed. Now I must go on, learn to keep professional even though I feel like crying. 

"Sir" Malcolm's hand on my shoulder stops my spiral into despair. "I was actually asking why you compared food to footwear." 

My heat stops plummeting and hits bottom. Now I am not only a spurned suitor but also a moron captain. I get up to head to my cabin and sulk with Porthos. 

Malcolm's hand on my shoulder press me back down. "But, Jon" He says, " I much prefer the way this conversation turned out." He leans into me and his lips are soft when they kiss mine. They are so much better than I imagined. 

I break the kiss and lean with my forehead against Malcolm's. Malcolm I say, " I feel tingly all over, I either am in love or have a case of small pox." 3 

"Shut up Jon." Malcolm says pulling me in for another kiss.

___________________________________

1 Anonymous  
2 Linda Allen  
3 Woody Allen

~the end~


End file.
